The Revenger Part II  beginning exerpt
by WhisperKnightRaven
Summary: Jonathan Everlights is a young celebrity of Jump City - he's the son of a prominent business man. When he gets in closer contact with the city's famous Teen Titans, unforseen events will destroy, and create relationships.


A/N: So this is my first uploading, and I wanted to see if I could do it properly, and so it's the beginning of the second half of my story. Tell me what you think PLEASE.

After I blindly fled from that warehouse, and managed to straighten my thoughts out, I found myself high up on the wall of my old building, in downtown Jump City. My black leather climbing gloves were on my hands, and I sat on a wide window ledge, my head in my hands, and elbows on my knees. My face was wet, and tears dropped onto my palms.

I wish Raven could be here. I needed her so badly.

The very early morning chill got to me, and I climbed inside one of the open windows of my old building. As I stepped down from the window sill, clouds of ashes drifted upwards from the ground. I ducked beneath a broken beam, and realized with shock that I stood in my old room.

It was odd that I had unintentionally returned here.

Floating pieces of ash drifted up from the ground marking my progress as I walked through my old room to the walk in closet I once had. I pushed aside the debris that had fallen in front of the closet, and then tugged the door open. Inside was relatively unharmed by the fire I had caused.

I shrugged and settled down on the carpeted floor to sleep. It was better than nothing, and I had no where else to go.

The next morning I was woken up by voices. I listened for a brief moment, which was enough to identify them as construction workers. I waited until they grew fainter, and then I left the ashen closet and made a dash for the window. I heard a shout, but I was already diving out of the closed window.

I crashed through the glass, and plummeted towards the cobblestone earth.

Scrabbling for a way to live, I reached out my hands, and caught a weak limb of a tree. I clutched to it, and it swung me a small ways before snapping, and I continued to fall. I twisted around to face the sky, but I broke into a striped canopy over the doorway of a shop, crashing through it, and tearing it down with me. I landed hard on my side, all the breath knocked out of me, and the canopy tangled around me.

"That was quite a show," said a silky voice behind me.

With difficulty, I untangled myself and stood, then turned to face Jinx.

"Thanks," I said after coughing.

"Who are you?"

"No one of consequence."

"Then why have I seen your face before?" she replied, a hand on her skinny hip, and cocking her pink-haired head.

"Just forget about it," I said and limped away. "Hey, wait a sec," she said, catching up to me. "Just calm down, dude, I'll forget about ever seeing your face before. Let's start over, 'kay? I'm Jinx, a former H.I.V.E student, but then I went good. Helped the Titans defeat The Brain. Did you know that?"

"Nope," I said, still limping off, and holding my bleeding forearm.

"Yeah, it's true. But being good is hard. Day before yesterday, I was up to mischief again with Gizmo and Mammoth. They sweet-talked me into it, the dorks. Anyways, could I help you with that?"

"I'm fine."

"Doesn't look like it."

"Leave me alone," I grumbled.

"Well ex-_cuse _me for trying to help-"

"Look, I don't need help!" I cut her off.

"Okay, fine, have it your way…" she stopped as I kept walking off. "…but I know what you did last night, Jonathan Everlights."

I stopped and wearily turned to face Jinx. Her pale face was smugly smiling. "What are you talking about, Jinx?" I asked, baited exactly as she wanted.

"I'm talking about a little smooching with a certain telekinetic Teen Titan," she replied, and I held back my relief.

"What of it?" I replied keeping up with my moody cover.

"I _highly_ doubt it that Robin, Boy Wonder will appreciate such a relationship. But… I'm willing not to rat you out, if you do something for me in return."

"What kind of something?" I sighed shortly and shifted my weight, but that was too painful on my sore leg, so I shifted back.

"Well, um, you see," Jinx blushed and looked down. "I too have got something for one of the Teen Titans. If you can get me a date with Cyborg, I'll keep your secret."

I sighed, and accidentally looked in Jinx's pink, hopeful eyes. "Fine, I'll try," I said, "I can't guarantee that I will be able to."

"And I can't guarantee that I will be able to keep a secret," she replied. She gave me a thankful wink, and then cart wheeled away, jumping onto a building and running out of sight.

I shook my head, and continued to limp down the street.


End file.
